


Little Things

by chloe219



Category: SKAM (TV), SKAM (TV) RPF
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, random drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 11:46:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12480840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chloe219/pseuds/chloe219
Summary: So, this is a little drabble I wrote on Tumblr, and I decided to start my AO3 slowly, so here it is!It's just a daily life of Evak, with Even's birthday coming up!





	Little Things

Little things  
I don’t know if I should continue this, but I wrote it? Feedbacks are welcome, love all of the skam fandom 

—————

Mandag, 21:00

Isak is sitting in front of the tv, though he is looking at his laptop. The laptop reads, present suggestions for his birthday. Even, with a pint of ice cream approaches, with a big smile on his face.

“What are you looking at?”

Even is now standing in front of Isak, looking down at him. Isak blushes and shuts his laptop.

“Nothing, just, nothing.”

He then proceeds to smile, putting his laptop down. He opens his arms out to Even, who then hugs him back and sits down next to him.

“Hm, I want to know.”

Even says. He has the look on his face that there is something going on, but does not know what.

“Are you cheating?”

Isak quickly gets out of the hug, frowns, and says, “why would I ever.”

“That’s true.”

Even laughs at Isak’s now pouting face, and plants a little kiss on his nose. Isak blushes again, glances the laptop, then lies down on Even’s stomach.

“I love you.”

“I know, and I love you too.”

“Well, then.”

“Well, then.”


End file.
